


[Podfic of] I Don't Want To Forget How Your Voice Sounds

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee Shop, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, NYADA student!Blaine, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teasing, blind!kurt, fashion student!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: Kurt is blind, and he never met Blaine. Now he's a fashion student at Parsons in New York City, and he frequents a small coffee shop that features live music. One afternoon, Blaine is playing.A short meet-cute.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] I Don't Want To Forget How Your Voice Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Want To Forget How Your Voice Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021239) by [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta). 



> This is a quick little meet-cute fic I wrote after the idea of blind Kurt falling in love with Blaine's voice popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I tend to read/write stories with darker content, but this is a really sweet and fluffy one-shot that I just needed to write down to get it out of my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'd love to hear what you thought!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/i-dont-want-to-forget-how-your-voice-sounds/I%20Don%27t%20Want%20To%20Forget%20How%20Your%20Voice%20Sounds.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [I Don't Want To Forget How Your Voice Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021239)

 **Author:** [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta)

 **Length:** 14:44

**Author's Note:**

> Transition sound: https://freesound.org/people/rico909/sounds/538932/  
> Transition sound CC license: https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/


End file.
